Heart of Christmas
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: Sequel to "A Racer's Heart". It's Christmas time and Vanellope is planning a rave. Only chaos can ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Please help me name this story.

* * *

Chapter 1:  
It had been six years since the events in "A Racers Heart", and things had changed. Sugar Rush and Mechlandia had gotten upgrades, which had aged the characters up to fifteen. This had brought a whole new set of dating rules for all the couples.

+++[Rancis & Vanellope]+++

"So, what do you want to do today?", asked Vanellope as she snuggled closer to Rancis.

"Just laying here with you is enough for me.", said Rancis softly.

"Aww, thanks hun, but seriously, I want to do something today.", said Vanellope.

"Well, what do you want to do?", asked Rancis.

"I don't know.", said Vanellope.

"Why don't we go see Ralph.", suggested Rancis.

"That's a great idea. We haven't seen him in forever.", said Vanellope as she hopped off the couch. She quickly hopped up and rna into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?", asked Rancis.

"Fixing him a basket of candy.", answered Vanellope.

"Well could you please not use all my candy.", said Rancis sarcastically.

"I'll try. No guarantees.", said Vanellope. When she finished packing the basket, they headed out. They drove through GCS in Vanellope's cart, since the trains took forever.

[Ralph]

Ralph was sitting on his pile of bricks with nothing to do when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Vanellope and Rancis standing there holding a basket of candy.

"What up stinkbrain?", asked Vanellope playfully.

"Oh, nothing much kid.", answered Ralph.

"Wow, so, I just wanted to stop by and give you this basket of candy.", said Vanellope as she walked into the house.

"Thanks Vanellope. Nope, no reason, besides the fact it's nearly Christmas!", exclaimed Vanellope excitedly.

"Say what? A year has gone by already, I didn't even notice.", said Rancis.

"Yep, and this year, I'm planning a holiday rave party.", said Vanellope.

"Um, Nelly, how would that work exactly? I mean, Christmas and a rave aren't exactly the two most compatible things in the world.", said Rancis.

"Well, uh, duh, it's gonna be a regular rave, but during Christmas time.", said Vanellope in a smart-alecky tone.

"Well, excuse me, but I just thought I should point that out.", said Rancis in his defense.

"I mad at you now.", said Vanellope as she crossed her arms and started to pout.

"Oh, come on Nelly, don't be mad.", said Rancis playfully.

"I'm serious.", said Vanellope.

"Well, I know what'll fix that.", said Rancis. He began to tickle her.

"Sto-stop it Rancis.", said Vanellope through fits of laughter.

"Not until you stop being mad.", said Rancis.

"Alright, I'm not mad anymore, just stop tickling me.", said Vanellope. Rancis finally stopped tickling her.

"Good, how bout a kiss.", said Rancis as he pulled her closer. Suddenly, she pulled him into a very passionate kiss, which she just as suddenly broke.  
"You're so mean.", said Rancis playfully.

"Yeah, you're one to talk.", said Vanellope.

"You two are so cute together.", said Ralph, causing them both to blush.

"So can we expect to see you at the party Ralph?", asked Vanellope.

"You know it.", answered Ralph.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

+++[Taffyta & Austin]+++

"So Taffy, you ready for Christmas?", asked Austin as they walked through the candy cane forest.

"Yeah. What about you?", asked Taffyta.

"Yep.", answered Austin.

"So, you reckon we should get back to the house.", said Austin.

"I guess so.", said Taffyta. They began walking back home. When they got there, they found Vanellope waiting for them outside.

"Hey Nell, what are you doing here?", asked Austin.

"I'm here to see if y'all are coming to my Christmas rave next week.", said Vanellope.

"You're having a rave for Christmas?", asked Taffyta.

"Yeah.", answered Vanellope.

"Um, isn't that a bit weird?", asked Austin.

"Yeah, I guess it is, but I'm doing it anyways.", answered Vanellope. That spunkiness and determination of hers shown through.

"Well, you can count us in.", said Austin.

"Great. Oh, one more thing, can you help spread the word?", asked Vanellope.

"Of course.", answered Taffyta.

"Thanks.", said Vanellope as she walked back to her cart and drove off. Austin and Taffyta went inside her house and sat down on her couch. Suddenly, Taffyta pulled Austin into a very, very passionate kiss, which he returned. She moaned softly as their tongues explored each others mouthes.

"Austin, I love you.", Taffyta whispered softly in Austins ear.

"I love you too.", said Austin as he allowed his hands to explore every inch of skin on her thighs, causing her to moan even more.

"Austin, let's go all the way.", said Taffyta.

"Anything you want baby.",said Austin as he pulled her closer. Taffyta slipped one hand behind his head and pulled him into another kiss, while using the other to begin unzipping his pants.

"Are you sure about this?", asked Austin with a twinge of uncertainty.

"I'm positive.", answered Taffyta as she slipped his pants off.

+++[Several Hours Later; Vanellope, Rancis, Ralph, & Felix]+++

Vanellope walked around the great hall, frantically checking off a list of things needed for the rave. She was preparing for the rave early so she could party the entire time.

"Vanellope, I still don't understand why you're setting up for the rave so early.", said Ralph.

"So I can relax and party the rest of the week instead of stressing about the rave.", said Vanellope.

"Okay. Whatever.", mumbled Ralph as he hung up some holly. Rancis walked up to Vanellope holding a empty punch bowl.

"Where do you want this?", he asked.

"Over on that table.", said Vanellope as she motioned towards an empty table. Vanellope went through the checklist and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Everything's done.", she announced. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Soo, now what?", asked Ralph.

"So now we go to Tappers to celebrate.", answered Vanellope.

"Sounds like a plan.", said Rancis as he rejoined the group. They all left for Tappers.

+++[Taffyta & Austin]+++

Taffyta and Austin laid curled up together, panting from the exhaustion caused by the passionate lovemaking they had just finished, in Taffyta's bed. Taffyta, still covered in sweat, nuzzled her head into Austin's neck. The coolness of her skin sent a shiver down his spine.

"Austin, can I ask you a question?", asked Taffyta.

"Just did.", said Austin.

"I'm being serious. What if I get pregnant?", asked Taffyta. Austin turned to her and stared into her eyes.

"I'd stay by your side through anything Taffyta, you know that.", answered Austin. Taffyta softly kissed his lips.

"I love you.", she said.

"I love you too.", said Austin.


	3. Attention

Attention loyal readers: I regret to inform you that I will put work on my story, "Heart of Christmas", on a hiatus, as I have decided to rewrite some previous stories. I will continue the story after a indeterminate amount of time. Thank you, and keep checking for an update.


End file.
